


living in a hologram with you

by algebraicmutiny



Series: the gays, a-un edition [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda?, M/M, im just having Feelings, its short and gross, less than 200 words lmao, like shorter and grosser than the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algebraicmutiny/pseuds/algebraicmutiny
Summary: The sun is shining, which Oikawa finds to be ironic.





	living in a hologram with you

The sun is shining, which Oikawa finds to be ironic.

It's warm out, and Oikawa has taken his shoes off to walk on the beach, toeing the hot sand. He can hear the tide lapping against the shore, and it would be soothing if he weren't so achingly alone.

It's funny, he muses to himself, how much a place that he used to love so much can change just because of one thing, one person, one situation.

"Hey, Shittykawa," he hears, and he sighs, because as much as he would like that, as much as he wants to turn around and respond, to smile and laugh and be happy again, as much as he wants to see, touch, kiss that face one last time--

"You're not real."

And that's that.

Oikawa walks home by himself.


End file.
